1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting images, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the color of images.
2. Related Art
Color displays are widely used in the modern society, and recently, the color displays have various types, including not only large size displays such as television sets, computer monitors, and projectors, but also small size displays such as display screens of cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital camcorders, handheld game consoles, or other portable electronic equipments. Recently, the color displays can not only display color images, but also adjust the color images according to preference of users.